rpguildsfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions
__TOC__ This plugin will allow the players on the server to create factions/guilds. The factions can claim territory that will be protected from non-members. Factions can forge alliances and declare themselves enemies with others. Land may be taken from other factions through war. Factions currently cost 300 gold to create. Commands If part of the command is in Chevrons "< >" It is a required parameter, if it is in square brackets "[ ]" then it is an optional parameter, and not required *'/f ?,help,h page' Displays help pages *'/f list,ls page' Lists faction names. Use numbers to navigate pages *'/f show,who name' Shows faction information, if a username is put in name then it will display that users faction. *'/f power,pow playername' Shows Power / Maxpower, if no playername is specified, it will use your playername as default *'/f join '''Joins you to a faction. *'/f leave Leave your current faction */f home Teleports you to the faction home */f create ' Creates a new faction. You require 100 Gold coins to do this though. */f sethome Sets the faction home. Faction leaders only. */f tag Sets a new faction tag */f desc Changes the faction description */f cape Manages faction cape */f perm perm relation yes/no When you type /f perm it will show a list of permissions and whats on and off. The faction leader can then change certain permissions, by filling in the parameters. */f flag This shows faction flags, only admins can alter these settings. */f invite,inv Invites a player to the faction. */f deinvite,deinv Removes a pending invititation */f open Change if invitation is required to join. */f money Faction money commands */f claim Claim the chunk you are standing in. */f autoclaim Automatically claims chunks as you walk through them. */f unclaim,declaim Unclaim the chunk you are stood in. */f unclaimall'declaimall''' Unclaims all the land of your current faction *'/f access '''View or grant access to territory in your faction *'/f kick Kicks a player from the faction */f officer Give or remove officer status to/from a player. */f leader Hands over leadership to another player. */f title title Add, remove and edit a players title. */f map on/off When /f map is type without a parameter, it will display a chunk map of the area, when the "on" parameter is added, the map will change everytime you travel into a different chunk. */f sc,seechunk Glowstone and glass pillars will create around you, showing the current chunk. */f disband Disband your faction */f version Shows factions plugin version. Faction Relations Faction relations can be changed with the following commands : */f ally''' ' *'/f enemy' ' *'/f neutral' *'/f truct ' Faction Money Below are the commands regarding faction money. *''/f money balance,b '''faction '''Shows faction money. If no paramater, default your current faction */f money deposit,d Deposits money from your account into the faction bank */f money withdraw,w '''Removes money from the faction bank into your account. */f money ff Money transfer from faction to faction */f money fp Money transfer from faction to player */f money pf Money transfer from player to faction Category:Plugins